The heart of the black box
by LittleBlackStarForever
Summary: After the dreadful 'attack' to Graham, his life's gonna improved, to a certain extent ...
1. Chapter 1

Graham kissed Emma suddenly, both were sorprised for the momentum but they even so continued for a short time; their lips parted and stood looking at each other.

-"I really sorry Emma, I don't know what happened"-

-"You don't have to apologize"-

Their eyes were connected again and so stayed for several minutes, smiling even perplexed.

In the Regina's mind, Graham had always belonged to her, since she burst his heart in her castle that dark night she wanted to kill Snow White; she felt betrayed, even though the sheriff didn't remember his previous life, they had been moments together, she had trying to be with him even as a game.

She left the big house where she lives full rage and resentment; she walked a long time thinking how she will have her revenge, why everything bad that happened to her; she had lowered his gaze until he walked through the entrance of a large forest and began to follow a dirt road that led to his father's crypt. When she arrived, she raised her head to look at the big top of this the crypt and then, turning his gaze toward the entrance, she opened the door and walked to the tomb, she pushed it to one side by showing a staircase leading to a kind of basement. She paused for a moment in the final step down the stairs, but determined continued, passing several shelves with chests and drawers that held the hearts that had taken, until she reach a wall where there were 6 chests: one with the snake who had killed King Leopold, other chest containing some objects that had left a mark in your life, but one, smaller and black, containing a red heart bright magic; Regina opened the chest and removed the heart, leaving it in her hand, staring at him with hateful eyes began to close his hand, crushing the heart which started to fade ...

"Well Emma, I think we should g… - his voice broke off and began pressing his chest, the pain left him on the floor with eyes closed barely able to breathe ...

"Graham! – Emma knelt by him – Graham what's happened?!"

She was trying to calm him down when he could not even calm herself, wanted to help but did not know how, she was trembling without placing their hands on Graham's chest. "HELP!"

* * *

"I can't do this…" She dropped the heart, which slowly regained its bright color, put it in the black box again and, about to mourn retired from the basement, going up the stairs and covering them with the crypt again.

* * *

Graham breathed again and opened his eyes suddenly. Emma could not believe what had happened, "Are you okay?" Said very agitated and nervous…

"I don't know what happened… It was as if someone had pressed my chest to the point that my heart was beating very slowly...

"Well – she tried to calm breathe normally again - tomorrow we are going to go with Doctor Whale, he will check you, so you can to know what caused such a fright ... - closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing slowly and opened them again when they stood up.

Emma helped him to get up slowly, and placing the sheriff's arm over her shoulders to help him walk better, they left the police station.

* * *

They arrived to Graham's house and sat on the sofa.

"I'm going to get you something cold to drink Graham ..."

Emma went to the kitchen, took a glass from a cabinet that was in a corner and poured water from the pitcher out of the fridge. By the time he was to retire looked out the window, but then walked on.

"Well, it was the first thing I found, but drink it slowly ... just a precaution ..."

"Thank you… Was… it was all strange…"

"Look, all happened, and I believe that tomorrow morning everything will be better ..."

* * *

Regina arrived to the house almost running, she sat in the chair next the table, hiding his head in his arms and beginning to mourn.

He remained in that state for a few minutes, suddenly raised his head, wiped her eyes with the fingertips, turned his eyes to the ceiling and then she kept looking to the window...

"I will destroy her happiness, if it the last thing I do…"


	2. Sidney's card

I WILL DESTROY HER HAPPINESS… IF IS THE LAST THING I DO…

"How is your relationship with Regina?" - Emma asked, looking the wood that was burning on the stove.

"Well ... - Graham felt very uncomfortable with this question - well ... she's the mayor and I am the sheriff of the city, we have ... a purely professional relationship."

"Ah, well, I ... expect a more specific answer ... - Emma looked down and in within seconds she looked the eyes of the man in front.

An awkward silence filled the room, anybody looked at the other. Graham tried to join in the sofa and so to be more comfortable while Emma was rubbing his hands between her legs.

"What do you think you were in your past life?" - Graham asked, raising his eyebrows and looking into the eyes of Emma.

"I do not know, it is strange that a person can live twice ... - she was interrupted

"Actually it is not we who live twice, is strange ... I have memories, or I think they are, me in a forest, with an animal next to me ... Whenever I have that dream ... - puts his back in the back of the sofa - I'm running with something white, an animal like a wolf ... I have something in my hand, but I don't know what ... Then I see a knife on the floor and a woman running dejante of my ... "

Emma was surprised by what he had said but thought it might be a dream like any other ...

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why you think that's a memory, might be just a dream anymore ..."

"You do not understand, every time I wake up I have a sense of panic ... I feel strange, as if trying to escape from someone ..."

Again there was silence.

Emma looked down at the carpet and, taking a small role he had on it, was completely baffled ...

"Sidney? - He paused - Do you work with Sidney? "

Before Graham could answer, someone knocked on the door. Emma got up from the couch without removing his eyes from Graham, trying to imagine what makes his "friend" with that card.

The blond girl opened the door and, to his surprise, there was the mayor of which had been talking minutes ago, elegantly dressed with her typical black heels, her hair neatly combed and her makeup soft yet dark which highlighted her opaque lip color board. She wore a dark gray skirt fitted to the knee and a jacket of the same color, which was fastened, reaching to his waist and below had a very dark red shirt with a little lace at the neck. Both were really perplexed. Regina did not understand that to her at the sheriff's house and stayed with wide eyes as a sign of surprise. Emma could not understand that why was Regina there, and now with Sidney card in hand, began to build his own version about the reason for your visit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think that you should answer your question ... Why are you in Graham's house? - Regina was really angry.

"Suffered a relapse in the commissary and I'm just here to help you recover"

"Well - Regina was very nervous to learn that, while trying to kill Graham, Emma was with the - in that case, you can retire now. I think I will be the best company for him. "

Both women stared at each other, until Regina took the first step, and haciedola aside, entered the house and walked to the couch where he was Graham.

Emma took her by her arm, forcing her to stop.

"You shouldn't defy me Regina ..."

"You should find a better way to scare me ..." She made out with her arm to free himself from the hands of Emma, and, when she achieved that, kept walking.

Graham was calm, sitting on the couch, waiting for Emma to continue their conversation. Some footsteps were heard and he saw that the woman was Regina. He was totally surprised, nervous and a little frightened by the unexpected visit and what they might think Emma.

"What are you doing here?"

Graham tried to get up but Regina stopped him with her hand.

"Do not get up sweetie..."

Emma entered the room.

"Well, since we're all here. Why we don't continued our conversation? - Emma approached the sofa, looked at Regina and looked back - because you have a card with the number of Sydney? "

Graham don't knew what he had to answer, but what I did know was that she expected a response and was at the time.

"Emma, I don't know why is that card here. I never ... "

"I'm surprised you have to interrupt you Graham, you're the sheriff, always recognize who lies and who does not, and you should not lie to your assistant ... Do you work with Sidney?"

Everything was silent once more ... Emma kept looking to Graham.

Finally he sighed, shaking his head from side to side.

"I called Sidney to assist me with some cases they could not solve, I hoped that he could help me to solve the disappearance of one of the pupils of the school ..."

"Do not you think if Sydney help on something, you would have solved this case"

Emma hesitated, but she thought she knew Graham's enough to know when they do not make excuses.

"I do not know ... It was just ... - Graham sighed - it was just an idea, yes? I've always been independent ... I think that ... that i am not one of those people who "belong" to someone ...

Regina kept watching a moment, with his eyebrows raised, with a look that implied malice and a truth that had been revolted.

Emma saw the way she looked to him. Several ideas came to mind ...

- Did they be together in secret?

- Would be a trap to be recovered to Regina Henry, in which Regina usedGraham to approach her?

- Have something to do with the Sydney card?

She did not know what to think, and stared at her for a long time with an expression of doubt.

"You can't not belong to anyone ... or at least not be with someone who has a certain influence on you ..."

The silence was normal that night. The awkward conversation didnt leaving to appear.

"You will not answer, Graham?"

"What do you mean Regina? Why should belong to anyone? "

Emma began to discard her hypothesis to the point of distrusting his friend ...

"I think you should you not emprometerte on things you do not understand ..."

"And I think you should talk to everyone in this room ..."

Graham was very frightened, lost in that conversation, Emma wanted to know the truth ...

"Come on Graham ... Who do you belong?"


	3. Mute dead girl

"Come on Graham ... Who do you belong?"

"You know that?! I will not answer that question! There isn't your problem!

Graham was furious about the acitud of Emma, so he asked her to retire with Regina.

As they left, the man was thoughtful, locked in the master bedroom. He could not sit there, believed that, thanks to his fury, destroying something close to it, what for painless and went down a small staircase and headed toward the front door, where he take the car and started it up without any direction.

He could not believe what had happened, he wanted to get away from Storybrook a time, in order to think and reflect on their actions and those of others.

He drove very quickly, the night toward the landscape seems scary, the last night rain towards the road is muddy, and the speed of your car, it was very dangerous to be there. I was about to reach the edge of town when he saw a woman walking down the middle of the road.

As he approached honking kept hoping that she will run.

"Hey!"

Graham had no choice but to dodge. Your steering wheel turned sharply to the left, the car passed next to the woman, terrorizing her, and after a few seconds trying to regain control of the vehicle, it slid down the bank, making the car tipped over between the trees were in the woods down the street.

The woman opened her eyes with an expression of surprise and fear. Instead ran to where he had fallen for the car and started down slowly, dirtying their shoes, skirt and hands with mud.

She was looking for the man who nearly died, she thought that it was his fault, and when he see the police car, dump and very battered, was desperate to offer help.

She looked through what was left of the window, but it was dark and the huge, leafy trees prevent the light of the moon comes over to her. Started to hit the glass remains to try to break or at least hear Graham response and at the same time, trying to open the door.

A noise was heard inside the car as if something moved.

She was relieved to see the shadow much tried out between the seats. The door began to move with the intention of opening, he heard the little hit and so did the lock open. She helped and so Graham lay in the mud, on some of the glass windows and windshield.

The man stared at the tops of the trees, trying to calm breathing deeply and slowly. After a little more than 30 seconds, turned his head, even with open mouth and difficulty exhaling and inhaling air, looked at the female figure beside him ...

"You're a girl ..."

Graham was surprised. What he thought had been a woman on the road was a little girl, with pale cheeks slightly pink, dark brown hair almost black and shiny, had blue eyes like the water that made people stared at them for a long time to talk to her, his lips were pale fleshy pink highlighting on his face. She wore a skirt wearing bright blue color to its knees, this had a small blue flower prints a little darker than the fabric and at the completion of the skirt had sewn a small white lace detail, was accompanied by a jacket white, a dark blue jean jacket and scarf with pink flowers. She wore a braid something strange tied with a ribbon color scarf She did not answer, just stared trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Why do not you answer?"

The girl smiled diverting his gaze to the side, he looked back at Graham and started to wave their hands. The sheriff was perplexed, not his inability to speak or listen, if not for his attitude on the road. I could not understand what he was saying.

"Sorry girl, I can not understand ..."

She snorted into his forehead by flying a few hairs he had on the front. He looked around without lifting his knees were on the floor apolladas and seeing a branch near her, took her and started writing on the ground "I am deaf"

"Oh ... I see ... - He paused, embarrassed - sorry almost be a hit on the road ... I thought - deep breath - you can not hear me ..."

Graham joined forces to stand up and knelt. When fully stretched up so that I could walk comfortably, or at least less painful. His right foot when Apollo felt intense pain so they encorbó to try to resist. She put her hand on the man's back scared but when he stood right back, took a deep breath and kept walking, she kept her hand in the same position as it had all happened so fast and was still somewhat frightened and bewildered.

Graham continued moving toward the asphalt walking and seeing that he was alone, he motioned with his hand for the girl to come over, and she came running up to him, helping him to rise through the mud.

"Good girl, where are you staying? - Said trying to speak slowly so that she can read your lips.

She pointed to the right. Graham looked in that direction really asking if she lived there and nodded glancing expressing discontent.

"Well ... just guide me and I'll take you there ..."

She smiled, took his hand and started walking towards his home.

They were not much time scouring the woods, just kept a sort of way (I say kind because only pizadas was marked by the people) very thin and long grass around, in areas not usually walked.

"Wait ... - placed his hand on her chest with the intention of stopping - I heard something ..."

Graham looked around hoping to find what caused the noise.

"Something or someone is walking through the trees"

A white object was spend running between plants, making Graham and girls to worry.

"Go ... - gently pushed her to keep walking - keep walking and fast ..."

Graham tried to describe his words with his hands but could not quite understand what I meant.

The girl ran man waiting to follow him, but at the time that Graham took his first step on his ankle pain returned and had to wait for stop hurting, at least a little. The dark-haired girl turned around to try to help him when he did not run to his side, but the continued walking away and leaving her shocked, that day would not be normal for her.

At last he could see a small red brick hut roof, large windows and flowers covering the joint between the ground and the wall. She stood next to the grinning and again took his hand to reach the door.

When they were in front of that tall white girl opened the door for her mother beating her know he had arrived.

"Jessie dear! - They embrace each other - who is he? "

His mother spoke entirely in sign as it was in vain.

"His car flipped my fault, I was walking down the middle of the street and try to avoid me. I thought you could cure "

Graham could not understand anything they said.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation - offers his hand to the woman - my name is Graham, I'm the sheriff of Storybrook."

"Welcome Sheriff. I regret what happened with my daughter, I think it took a lot of courage to dodge and fall for her ... "

"You're welcome ... - look at the girl and turns his gaze to the woman to continue the conversation - is just a girl"

The girl's mother let out a small laugh.

"My name is Brenda."

"Pleased to meet you"

Jessie began to move his hands again making Brenda stay looking her to interpret.

"Well... I'll check affection - said moving her head.

Graham stepped back.

"No ... it's okay ... do not have ... - stopped - I'll go to a hospital ..."

"But man, you have no car they go ..."

"I'll call a friends ... a friend, to come to recojerme ..."

He took out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket open after closing it.

"Hello ... David?"

A male voice is heard in the speaker of the phone.

"Graham? How strange ... What happened? "

"Oh .. well ... I had a little accident ... ... Could you come to pick me with your car to the limit of Storybrook? "

"Sheriff Sure ... No problem ... I'll be there in a moment ..."

Graham greeted women around him and walked out of the house to the road.

While walking through the forest that shudder of leaves again heard, the man turned to look around and that white shadow appeared in the distance. Graham tried to pick up the pace but his sore ankle prevented him.

Finally he reached the road, for about 10 or 15 minutes to stare at the horizon and there was a very strong light and bright as he approached it, the driver began honking, making Graham approaches the door regueando passenger.

"Hey Graham! Come on... "

David stretched sideways to unlock the door and opened it. Graham got into the car with difficulty. Sitting sighed and squinted eyes as a symbol of pain, took the leg.

"What's the matter buddy?"

David put his hand on Graham's shoulder.

"Nothing ... - paused to more comfortably accommodate your foot - just a twist ..."

"I do not think it's just a sprain Sheriff ..."

"All is well, right? Do not worry ... "

David looked at him with intrigue, turned to look back and put the car in reverse.

For about 20 minutes all was silent, when suddenly the car ran over something or someone in the asphalt.

"What was that?"

"I do not know ... I'll see"

David opened the door and got out of the vehicle. He took about 10 steps and found a black wooden box padlocked golden hinges and decorations in the same color, followed by blood stains.

"That is ..."

He stopped trying to open it, puzzled, and after a failed attempt to return the car with the box in hand, isn miss the ground.

"May you find ..?"

"A kind of box, but think it was not only that what happened under the car ..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Blood ... - sigh - there was blood beside the box ..."

Graham opened his eyes in surprise, I could not believe that a living thing had happened under the vehicle. Trying to comfort thinking maybe that blood was not very recent but it prevented her subconscious.

"I tried to open it but no use."

Graham took the box.

"Do not you think we should focus more on the peocuparnos and bloodstains on the lock of a wooden box?"

David looked at him a moment, thinking about what he had said.

"I do not think, do not know that there may be in this case ... maybe the person was a criminal and was wounded."

"No way ... I'd known him, you forget that I'm the Sheriff?"

David shook his head, still smiling and resting his desicion importancion minimize the man or woman who belonged to the box.

"And you do not forget that not every criminal know of other cities ... could have gotten there escaping, where he collapsed and went into the woods ..."

All was silent for a moment.

David grabbed the chest of your partner's hands and placed in the back seat. Graham was thoughtfully looking out the window, suddenly took off his jacket and placed it behind on the box.

After several more minutes, David parked in the parking Storybrook hospital. He got off the car and headed to the other side of this and, after Graham opened the door and sighed, helped him down.

"Come on ... let's see what you have ..."

Both entered and headed for the waiting room, where they had to wait more than 5 or 10 minutes before Graham entered the office of Dr. Whale.

"Well ... let's see ... tell me when it hurts - ankle gently pressed Sheriff, who showed his pain with a grin - I will take that as a yes ..."

He began to write down several things enotraba a leaf on a blue plastic rectangle that was a few inches bigger than it.

"We will do X-rays to check if it is a simple sprain or something more serious"

Whale rose from his chair and walked to a dark room, which was a few meters of each other, followed by Graham.

"Well ... put your leg here - points to a table that was next to the chair where he sat Graham.

A machine began to go over his ankle.

"Shall rebel this and then I'll tell you the results ... Wait with your partner in the waiting room. "

About 10 or 15 minutes passed.

"Sheriff Graham ...? Stop by here ... "

He rose from the seat where encontrabam leaving David still waiting.

"David, you can go, and you've helped me a lot ..."

"Quiet Sheriff ... I decide to what extent help ..."

Graham looked a few seconds and then continued walking until he entered the doctor's room and sit on the couch that was against the wall facing the desk where Whale left all his papers and medical records of patients.

"Well Sheriff ... - took an envelope that was on the wooden desk beige and then removing the radiograph, placed in an apparatus that was light on the wall - I'm afraid to say that you have a crack in the ankle ... you should use in a cast for about three weeks. "

Graham sighed at the thought that should have crutches and could not do their work as it should.

Stepped out of that room digirse another that was in the opposite corner of the ground floor. Whale had offered a wheelchair for not doing more pressure on the wound but Graham felt ridiculous to be seen that way.

Upon arrival, a nurse told him on the stretcher and rescostara to calm down and relax.

"Well Sheriff ... will post this quickly, but I need you, even if it hurts a little, do not move ... right?"

The nurse in charge of this task turned to silver metal table with many drawers, and above it were boxes of syringes, gloves and other materials, and a kind of envanse with mixed white and gauze around.

She started placing the mixture on your patient's ankle. After waiting several minutes to dry a bit, gave him a black boot and a pair of crutches and then they are placed to measure, retreated to the car next to David.

"Let it go Sheriff? - Asked David to break the silence.

"Well ... Thanks ... - replied in a cold tone.

Graham continued to stare out the windshield, so the driver did the same.

Time passed and neither of them let out a word.

"Well David, let me here ... I need to do some things first ..."

"At the police station at this hour of the night? - Breathed slowly - well ... it's your decision ... "

Graham took his crutches and left resting on the side of the car, and, having already drawn their legs stretched backwards to take his jacket and, after coocarlas, crutches sat between his arm and ribs and started walking toward the door carefully. Took the key that was in his pocket and opened the door.

Arriving at the office that was in front of the cells, sat in the chair and put his jacket on the table, drew slowly revealing that black box found in the street hours ago.


	4. The Cup with a Broke Edge

Arriving at the office That was in front of the cells, sat in the chair and put his jacket on the table, drew slowly revealing that black box found in the street hours ago.

Graham took a key that was in the drawer and tried to lock her into the lock. The silver key only came halfway and could not turn.

He would not give up so easily. Without rising from his chair went to his small office that was in the back of the room and began checking every drawer, taking all the keys and was putting them in his lap.

Upon completion of review everything that was within your reach, returned to the desk where the box was well off and started trying to open the lock with keys that had.

After more than 10 attempts, after having treated more than once with each key, tapped the desk with his head and then leaned over the back seat. Then he remembered that on the metal cabinet where they kept brown files, there was a red box with tools inside, but ... how I would get there without being able to get on the ladder? Determined, took his crutches and rose from the sulla, went to the closet and, no matter the pain, stretched as much as I could to try to lower that box. Knew he could not reach it in a way so simple but not lose anything trying. He got the idea of using one of his crutches to try to lower it, and so, after about 10 minutes trying and trying, managed to move the box and it fell to the ground making a loud noise and leaving everything that was inside of it scattered throughout the office. Graham stooped to pick up the saw and left everything else in the same position in which they had fallen.

He went back to the desk and, taking the box tightly, began to saw the lock until, after much time and effort, managed to cut a part of it and so it could open.

I did not know what could be inside, trying to imagine consistent but nothing came to mind.

Once and for all, sighed and opened the lid of the box. There it was, the object that had caused much intrigue in a cup ... ...

He was watching a moment thinking, who would belong to a criminal that cup with the broken edge would be worthless, a normal person would keep in a closed box with a candando, and if I did, why? Why would I want her out of Storybrook? To whom would it be?

He was determined to find out and search beginning on the Gold antique shop.

He thought of going that night but did not think that was awake, so he went to sleep very surprised and yet hesitant.

The next morning the alarm went off at 7:30 am

After breakfast, bathe and dress uniform, crutches and took cash and left his home to go to the store.

Since we had no car, had the obligation and necessity of walking.

Camino several minutes, until a few feet could see the door of the store, crossed the street and entered, ringing the campanadilla.

"Gold, we need to talk - seriously said Graham.

"That happens Sheriff? - Approached the counter - I've violated any law? "

"That still do not know ... I found this the other night on the road - take the cash from a bag held in his right hand - you recognize it?"

Gold opened his eyes, he was completely bewildered and confused, did not understand why the case was in the hands of Graham.

"You done with that?! It should not have! "

Gold was angry and showed it with his voice.

"I found it next to a pool of blood that led into the woods, but I think you should ask the questions here is me ..."

"Pool of Blood? For god Sheriff, I think is a little confused by the shock that caused - stared at Graham's ankle - that belongs to me, so if you do not mind - but try taking the box removes Graham range.

"First I will explain why it means so much to you ... just a cup ..."

"That is not your concern Sheriff."

"Well, then tell me why he was bleeding his messenger ..."

Gold did not know that answer.

"Bleeding ... I can not explain ... the safe was out of town ..."

"And that's what stopped him?"

"I do not know ... I think you've got enough information for today outside ..."

I try to take the box but Graham stopped him again.

"You'll have to help me solve this if you want your cash back ... - was interrupted.

"Sheriff threatening me?"

"Not at all ... I just want to say that man could be seriously injured or killed might have, and will not leave this almost until the truth comes to light ..."

Graham retired from the store in the hope that Gold decides to cooperate, but that decision took five blocks.

"Sheriff!"

He heard someone calling him from afar so he stopped and turned to see who it was.

Gold was there, walking towards him with a face that radiated anger and disagreement, but Graham does not care, he knew that the man would want his membership back, so I knew what I was about to say.

"Well ... where do we start Gold? - Asked with a grin that showed satisfaction.

"Follow me ..."

Gold began to walk quickly regardless Graham slow.

"Where are you headed? - Graham asked, breathing hard and trying to keep up with his companion.

"You'll see Sheriff, and leave him very surprised ..."

Graham could not imagine who spoke.

At last they came to where they talked Gold, Graham was completely surprised that his companion was sure to blame for that problem was in the house of her boss and lover hidden, Regina Mills.

"Regina? It might help us? "

"It will help us, we confess ..."

"Confess Gold?! As Regina could do something like that? "

Gold gave a small chuckle.

"You do not know Sheriff, never will ... Regina is capable of doing anything imaginable awful ..."

Then Graham distrusted both as his assistant Regina, I thought maybe it was all a trap to retrieve his cup and hide the truth, maybe Gold was to blame for all this.

He rang the bell.

Regina opens the door.

"Gold and ... Graham? - Did not understand what was happening - it is because this unexpected, very unexpected visit? "

"You know why we're here ... why Regina - up the box with the cup at the same time uttering these last words.

"A box Gold? Sorry, but I do not know what you're talking about. "

Graham comes forward, and when the woman tries to close the door, placing a crutch stops between it and the wall. Regina reopens the door completely.

"Regina I need your help to solve this, I need to confirm that you are innocent and as mayor of Storybrook you must be willing to do."

Regina sighed a moment and extended his arm pointing to the table as an invitation to enter.

Both checked. Graham came to the table and sat down, leaving the crutches resting on the back of the chair.

In passing, glanced Gold strange to Regina and then sat next to Graham.

In a moment the three were confronted.

"Why did you get involved with my messenger Regina?! It has nothing to do with it! "

"Wait a second Gold! You're nobody to accuse me and less to challenge me, do not have evidence for. "

"I have enough evidence here - pointing his index finger head while smiling gently.

"Sorry ... nobody could believe something that never happened ..."

Regina turned and started up the stairs.

"You may go, they have nothing to do here ..."

Both got up and walked out of the house.

"Gold did you expect? She was to blame for a murder? And if it were, think confess so easily? You should let me questioning my ... "

Graham came forward, leaving behind the Gold, who stared at the house for a while Regina and suddenly dropped a phrase in a very low tone.

"I'll get even with everything that has made me your majesty ..."

The man appointed Sheriff, so this turned and continued walking without help thinking woman of his nightmares ...

Gold began to accelerate efforts to achieve reach Graham, who was a few feet in front of him. Quickly could be with him and taking him by the shoulder stopped him.

"Listen ... I'm Sheriff tired of all this game here ... I can not just take one of my belongings and manipulate with it ..."

"I'm manipulating Gold ... I need your help with this, knows every person in this town, and the only way to do it is if you get a reward for it."

"I want no reward ... I want back what is mine ..."

"Well ..."

Graham reluctantly pulled the hood where was the cup and handed it to the man who, after saving it, he retired.

Once in the store, Gold took the box where I had saved and, after looking at it a few seconds left, shook his head and walked to the back of the place, where he opened a small door with a key, placed inside the chest and closed with the key again. Way back about 3 steps and went to the public section of the store. When you reach the counter leaned his elbows on the glass and bowed his head ...

"I miss you Bella ..." - whispered.


	5. A visit to the town

"So you took advantage of my kindness, Sheriff eh?"

Told David to Graham while he looked him with a really angry and accusing look, which revealed coldness and disappointment.

"What are you talking about?"

Graham, who was drinking a cup of coffee in his desk when David interrumped at the office, really did not understand what was happening, he thought that maybe the man was somewhat disappointed that he could not get provide information of Mr. Gold, but when they started speak his peace vanished along with that little grin that spread across his face at the expression of David at the beginning of the conversation.

"We need to talk - David took a chair that was near him and placed it in front of the desk of Graham, rendering them face to face - of what happened after you stole something that was in my hands ... of your actions in reality. "

Graham sighed and had finally been able to understand what he meant.

"Ooh ... with that you meant that the phrase take advantage of your kindness ... - sat in the chair - David really do not think I did anything wrong ... anyway I'm the Sheriff, it is my duty to try to resolve this and you shouldn't meddle in my actions. "

"I think you're being very ungrateful Graham - he rose from the chair where he was, angry and seemed determined to give a beating to Graham.

Graham imitated his movements and thus both were faced again.

David repented, turned around and walked two steps in the opposite direction to the desktop.

"I do not want to fight Sheriff ... just give me back that box ... - was interrupted.

"Well you see ... I'll be honest ... that box contained a cup that belonged to Mr. Gold, so it is no longer in my hands ..."

* * *

The door of Gold's store was opened, making rang the bell and a tall robust man, dressed with clothes which were black, very dirty and brown, whose face was covered with greasy black hair, crossed the entrance with a face that indeed showed no happiness.

"Gold! - Shouted the man with a hoarse voice that radiated fury.

The shop owner came out of the back of the store and headed for the dusty glass counter, where was waiting the person he hoped lest want to see.

"Therrends .. what do you want here? "

Gold seemed to be very calm even though he knew the reason why the man had returned.

"You know what I want - the man, completely enraged, hit hard the glass counter without measuring their strength.

"Be careful ... you could break it Therrends ..."

Gold giggled and Therrends Drool answerd angrily:

"Listen up man! I did everything you commanded me - say Therredns hoping that Gold said he did not know what had actually happened - I even risk my life to do that... "

Gold interrupted.

"But, even if you risked your damn and worthless life, you did not..."

Therrends was pale and perplexed thinking As you know what happened that night? , I didn't tell anyone eh ... . Was left speechless as Gold did not know completely and did not know what could happen in a situation like that.

Finally he got the words out of his mouth.

"Look Gold ... eh done all that was within the reach of my hand to get out of the city this miserable box and thus fulfill the contract! I pay my man! "

"I think you have not actually achieved - repeated - our" contract "- he motioned with his fingers as they had not actually signed anything - said that you should remove that object from the city and buried in the woods where no one and could find nothing ... "

"But you do not understand ..."

"Do not interrupt me Drool - took a short break and continued - as I said, did you not even out of the city, so I do not suppose I do not understand your point of view."

Therrends was breathing very agitated, trying to control their impulses to strike Gold in the middle of the face and steal your money.

"Listen ... I did not meet the objective failing, right? Aalgo appeared and ... "

"I know, but still you did not ... you can retire, I think eh explained the situation perfectly."

Gold stopped talking and left the public part of the store to the warehouse that encotraba in the back.

"Damn ... - whispered the man muttered, more frustrated and upset than I had entered the place.

He went to the door and went out, slammed the very sound that made the windows bouncing.

At the time that this happened in the ciudadm at home who was in the woods it was extremely different, the climate among women who lived there was very warm, and not thinking amoro discuss how Gold, Therrends Drool, David and Graham did.

"What do you say cute? Want to visit the city of Storybrook? I think we've spent too much time isolated from all ... do not you think? "

The small nodded and let out a big smile.

"Well, tomorrow we will go over there and look at the man who came in last week ... - paused and thought for a moment - it was called? Gra ... Graham? Truth?

The girl nodded again.

* * *

"Well Sheriff - hospital nurse gave the afternoon that Graham had been presented to verify the improvement of fracture - I have good news ... its not had a broken ankle, but a crack, so it was not as bad as appeared and we withdraw the cast this day ... "

"Excellent! Mmmm ... Thank you ... "

Graham did not show much joy or emotion, but inside danced and shouted with joy.

"Well - the nurse smiled - call someone to cut it"

After waiting about 15 minutes a man arrived in a white uniform, with glasses and graying beard, and wore a very large machine not to withdraw the plaster from ankle to Graham.

t was not anything more than 20 minutes, in reality the process was very short and ended when Graham sighed with a small conrisa in the face.

* * *

"Well honey - Brenda took Jessie's shoulder and held it to his chest affectionately - we've come to a store ... to tell us where we can find Graham ..."

At this time Brenda was so excited that he could not understand small a word of what he said because he spoke too fast and without regard to her daughter see her lips to read them. She just nodded, pretending to know what they would do next, so the hug and walked on.

There were too long traveling Storybrook they reached the antique shop, so, after contemplating the old building, opened the door slowly and gently - but anyway the bell rang - and there awaited Gold.

"Welcome ladies - said gently with a smile - that I can help this day?"

"Oh, you're very kind ... - fell silent waiting for the man to say his name - sorry, you are? Uh, sorry, I mean his name ... "

"Mr. Gold ... Gold just tell me ... "

"Well ... - breath and continued with the phrase that had begun earlier - you're very kind Mr. Gold ... but we're not looking for an object, not a person."

"Oh, for that I'm afraid I do not sell here, in the antique store, maybe you could get an elder in the acyl - Gold said in a joking tone.

She smiled shyly.

"I know, I know. I wanted to ask about someone ... you know Graham? Live around here? "

"Sure, Sheriff Graham ... like here in Storybrook not know ... I'm surprised you do not ..."

Brenda interrupted.

"We do not live here ... actually ... we are a city."

While the adults talked, Jessie is looking at a negligible amuse all the goodies, dusty old who were on the shelves and desk, and every so often beckoned to her mother to ask him what he was watching.

"You can find the Sheriff at the station, of course ... This is about 10 blocks from here, walk right down this street and after 3 blocks to turn left ... if you continue walking you will see a large building there, I believe , they managed to find it ... "

Brenda smiled.

"Thank you very much Mr. Gold. Bye "

He took the hand of his daughter and left the store heading to the station.

Drool Therrends was there when the two women left the place. Stared at them coming out and trying to draw conclusions about whether they would have to do with that, at that time, was an enemy or just were customers, but question his idea was not based on a simple question.

The man followed them to the Commissioner. A block before they passed a small square that was in front of an alley, where he had a small candy stand where Jessie stared.

"We cute, we have to come - his mother said motioning with his hand.

That moment when Brenda turned her back to her daughter, who was very distracted and entertaining watching the candy station was completely perfect for Therrends.

"How are you Gold? - Said the man entered the store.

Jessie felt taking his hand, so he started walking again, still watching the marshmallows, candies, chocolates, lollipops and everything was there. A few steps later he was in the dark compared to where it was before, turned his head to see who he believed was his mother and something completely cover my head, blocking his view.

His mother, who was not more than 5 or 6 feet from her, turned around and not seeing his daughter began to walk around the place, Piazza, started looking at places where a child could hide but could not find , so panicked and started breathing heavily. He stopped less than a second to think about what to do and had the idea to go ask the old man if he had seen gray hair to where Jessie was gone.

"The girl who was looking for a long time my sweet? Yeah ... I think if I saw where he went ... "

"Oh, thank God ... tell me ..."

"Well, it was with a man, to ... well, I did not see where it went to ... but it seemed very confident."

Brenda was stiff and pale but could not stay there stop while his daughter was missing. His first thought was that maybe Graham had seen and brought to the police station or home in the forest, so breath and started running as fast as he could toward the road commissioner had indicated Gold.

He came to the station very hectic and barely able to breathe.

The doors opened this wide as she screamed "Graham! Graham! "Without stopping. He entered a room where two desks and two small cells.

Someone stood up and walked toward her.

"Graham ... this ... she's with you?"

"What? Are you talking about? " Brenda began to mourn inconsolably, speechless and leaning in the man before her.

"Hey Brenda! What happens? "

"They took her! Took some damn Jessie! They took my daughter Graham! "


End file.
